The Doctor's Daughter
by Medusa Sparrow-Winchester
Summary: Set with the 10th Doctor. Just a story about the daughter the Doctor had. In this story Rose didn't go to the paralell world after Doomsday. Just trying my hand at a new Genre of fanfiction. Incomplete.
1. Prologue: Introduction

The Doctor's Daughter.

Prologue.

How many years have past since the great Time War? Too many. How many lives were slaughtered during that time? Our whole planet...with the exception of my father and I. Plus the lives of the Daleks were lost then too, but that's who we were finghting against...aliens with no emotions, built like a tank but resembled a pepper shaker, only, don't say that to them.

I suppose you're wondering who I am? Well, I'll tell you. My name is Jayda, and I am one of the last of the Time Lords...well, techincally I'm a Time Lady, but that's besides the point.

What is a Time Lord you ask? Well, we're a humanoid alien spieces that never dies...well, of natural causes or old age, we simply regenerate. We have all knowledge of Time and Space, and we travel in what you humans call a time machine. It's a spaceship of sorts that can travel through time. It's called the TARDIS, which stands for Time And Relative Dimention In Space. It has a Camelion Cloaking Device with allows the TARDIS to blend into its surroundings. For example, if it were to travel to Ancient Rome, it would be disguised as a pillar, so as not to attract attention.

Anyways, back to the story. As I said, I am the last Time Lady and my father is the last Time Lord. He calls himself The Doctor, because he doesn't like people to know what his real name is. Obviously I know what it is, but I'm not saying, that's up to my father to give out, not me.

I suppose you'd like me to tell you my age? Very well. I am six hundred and fifty-seven years old...if you can believe it. I only look around nineteen or twenty, one of the perks of being able to regenerate. I have long black hair that goes down to my waist, blue eyes that show my real age, fair skin, and stand to about five foot five. I look nothing like my father, except for my eyes, they've always been blue, and I suppose always will be.

If I am six hundred and fifty-seven, how old is my father? Well, he's nine hundred and twenty, but he looks in his late twenties/early thirties. I suppose you'd like to know about my mother? Well, she was a Time Lady, her name was Elena, she met my father when they were in their late two hundreds, tried and failed for a baby, then one day, she had me without knowing she was pregnant. That can happen sometimes.

I have very few memories of my mother, all I know is that she was really beautiful and she died in the Time War when I was about four. My father raised me ever since.

When I was about two hundred, my father showed me a picture of my mother, and I nearly had a double heart attack (we have two hearts), at the sight of her...she was exactly like me! At that time, I had long red hair and, of course, blue eyes. Those were the only things different to me and my mother, hers were hazel. I have wondered ever since how my father could bear to look at me, seeing as I looked like the woman he loved.

I asked him that, and he said it was _because _I looked like my mother, he was able to look at me. He often told me that our personalities were different. My mother was placid and never got angry easy, were I am like my father that way, snappy, tempermental, sarcastic, among other things.

I'm wandering away from the story again, my apologises. The story I am going to tell you, took place about fifty years ago, when my father and I were reunited again. I left my father and our adventures in the TARDIS when my father took Sarah-Jane Smith back to Earth, I lived with her for a while. I waited in vein for my father to come back for me, but he never did. Until twenty years later.

I am going to tell this story from when my father left Sarah-Jane and I on Earth, and we were living together.


	2. Chapter 1: Beyond Life in The TARDIS

**_Disclaimer: I fogot to put this in the Prologue, so I'm putting it in here now. I do not own any characters except Jayda and Adam so far. Not making anything form this, yadda, yadda, yadda. This is just for fun!_**

**_Roch4Tom: Thanks. Here's the next chapter. There is no hatred towards Jayda and Rose...well, not in this chapter, but I may put it in the next one. Hope you like this chapter?_**

**_WhisperLuna: Thanks. I hope you find this chapter interesting?_**

**_ScoutGirl: Thanks. Here's the next chapter to it. Hope you like?_**

_**Thank you to those three reviews, hope to see more soon.**_

Part 2: Beyond Life in The TARDIS.

The year was 1986 when I left my adventures with my father in the TADRIS. We constantly argued about the tiniest things, so I had enough, and legft for Earth with his latest compainion Sarah-Jane Smith.

Sarah-Jane was like an older sister to me, seeing as I was an only child, this was a big thing for me. We had loads in common...well, loads of intrests in common. We both like the same music, and the same movies.

Sarah-Jane had enough adventures with my father, like I had. I wasn't the only one to leave with Sarah-Jane, my father gave her his robotic dog called K-9.

I lived with the two of them for ten years, and then I had to move on so humans wouldn't get suspicious about my ability to stay young. I've only regenerated about ten times in my whole life, each time being with my father. At the time when Sarah-Jane and I left, I looked to be in my mid-twenties, short brown hair and the obvious blue eyes.

I liked living on Earth for a while, but then got bored of it. I never married, although I have recently had a child. A boy whom I named Adam, for he is the first of a few children that I would like. But unfortunately, there are no Time Lords left, so I've had to have a baby with a human. Actually, I've been artifically inseminated, which means, that I went to a Sperm Bank and got pregnant that way. I never met a human male who is up to my standards. But the donar was a Physist, and had a very intelligent I.Q (with my knowledge, he'd have had to be smart).

My son is only three months old, and looks like my father...well, the last time I saw him. He even gets on like my father.

I still keep in contact with Sarah-Jane, and was furious to hear that she met my father again not that long ago. She was so caught up with getting up to date with my father, and helping kill Krillatanes in a local High School, to have mentioned me.

Life for me after that was bad. I became depressed, I saw a doctor who said that my biological clock was ticking and that it would be a good idea to have a baby. I though she was mad, how could a baby make me feel better? But he has. A month after Sarah-Jane saw my father again, I got pregnant. At first I was a little scared to bring a baby into this world, but after the three month period, I was excited.

Giving birth was not as painful as I knew it was with humans...probably because my baby is half Time Lord, the birth went smoothly.

For the next two and a half months, life was bliss. Until I got a knock on my door and was kidnapped along with my baby. We were taken to a place called Torchwood. And that's where I finally got reunited with my father.

_**(A/N: This part takes place during the battle between the Cyberman and the Daleks in Doomsday. Like I said, Rose isn't in the parallel Earth.)**_

I hear a noise coming from above me, screams and shouts are all over the place. I hear fighting. I get scared, but can't get out of my cell, I am chained helplessly to the wall. My son in a cot not far from me.

Next I hear something that makes my blood run cold.

"EXTERMINATE!" The robotic yell comes from something I haven't heard for a long time, but know what it is. A Dalek! But's that's impossible, my father wiped all Daleks from the universe in the Time War.

"YOU WILL BE DELETED!" What is that? It's another robotic voice, but one I don't recognise.

"DELETE! DELETE!" There is a chorus of strange robotic voices say over and over.

"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" If they don't shut up, I'm going to exterminate and delete their asses!

Adam starts crying his head off, but as I am chained, I cannot comfort him.

"PROTECT THE GENESIS ARK!" This one from the same Dalek as before. I've never heard of a Genesis Ark before, yet I heard one of the Daleks saying about it being of Time Lord creation.

The next hour is a total havoc, I have no idea if I'm dreaming or if I'm awake. The fact that the people of Torchwood constantly torture me has made me drift in and out of conciousness.

All of a sudden, everything is quiet, no screams, no yells and no sounds form either of the Daleks or the other robotic creatures.

Fifteen minutes later, I hear footsteps running downstairs, towards where I am. There is a dim light where the door is situated. A shadow steps in front to the light, making it momentarily dark.

"Doctor? What exactly are we doing down here?" A female voice asks.

"Yvonne said that there was something down here that I would find of interest." A male voice answers.

My heart leaps as a tallish male steps in front of the barred cell I am in. He is my father, this I know.

"Good Lord." My father gasps. "Why are you chained to the wall sweetheart?" My heart sinks slightly, my father _never _called me sweeheart, which means he has no idea who I am.

I cannot get any sound out except for a hoarse gasp. My throat has been ripped raw by the screaming I done when those humans tortured me.

My father has changed a lot since I last saw him. He was oldish, with grey hair. Now he is young, his messy brown hair. He wears a pinstriped suit with white trainers.

He puts his hand into his inside pocket and pulls out his Sonic Screwdriver. He presses the button and the cell door opens.

He walks inside and following in his footsteps is a young blonde girl. This must be my father's newest companion.

"Oh my God Doctor! What have they done to her?" The blonde asks, gasping at the sight of me, and putting her hands up at her mouth.

"She's been tortured." My father replies, coming towards me with his Sonic Screwdriver at the ready. Adam chooses this moment to make himself known, he starts to cry.

"Doctor! There's a baby here!" The girl exclaims, rushing over to Adam and picking him up. "Poor thing."

My father opens the locks on the chains, and frees me. I fall to the floor, but he catches me before I smash my face onto concreet.

It's only when my father holds me close and I put up my head, and looks into my eyes, does he know who I am.

"Jayda! No!" I give a faint smile, then everything turns black.


	3. Chapter 2: Daughter and Companion

**_Roch4Tom: There's a little bit of hatred between Jayda and The Doctor...well, Jayda hates her father in this chapter. Hope you like it. Thanks for the review._**

**_Ray: Here's some more, hope you like it? Thanks for the review._**

**_ScoutGirl: I put a description of Jayda in this chapter for you. Nope, nothing to do with that Adam, just got the name off the top of my head. To be honest, I forgot about that one until you mentioned him. I didn't put any of Sarah-Jane in the last chapter cuz I don't know much about her. I don't like the old Doctor Who, I prefer this new one. More funnier and the Daleks/Cybermen and other monsters seem more scary in this new Doctor Who. Thanks for the review and I hope you like this chapter._**

_**Thanks to those who have reviewed my story so far, I hope to get more of them.**_

_**And now for the story.**_

Part 2: Daughter and Companion...

"Doctor? Who is she?" A slightly familar female voice asks. I can hear a conversation going on while drifting on a black wave. Vaguely I feel strong protective arms holding me, carrying me somewhere.

"Her name's Jadya." A very familar male voice replies.

"Yes I know that, I mean who is she?" The female voice gets a little annoyed.

A sigh and a reply follow this question. "Remember back when we visited 2012 at the olympics?"

"Yeah, with the little girl Chloe Webber who had the Isolus inside her?"

"Yes Rose, then." Another sigh.

"What about it?"

"Remember when I said that I had a fmaily once?"

"Yes, but when I asked you about it you changed the subject."

"Well, this is my family Rose." A giggle follows this.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that this girl is my daughter."

A gasp, and I hear nothing after this.

At last, I finally wake up properly. My head is spinning, and it takes me a minute or two to clear my head. While doing so, I look around the room I am in. It is dim, the only light coming from a light in the corner. I am laying on a bed, a comfortable one. The room is a light blue colour, and a little smallish.

Finally my head clears, and I sit up in bed. Now that I'm up and my head has cleared, I realise that I am in one of the many rooms inside the TARDIS. I get up off the bed, and head for the door, momentarily looking at my reflection in the mirror near the door.

I see a young woman staring back at me, with tired old blue eyes, and a vacant expression. My long waist length jet black hair is a little tangled, and matted in blood. There are cuts and bruises over my face, and my left eyes is sporting a brilliant blue-black bruise.

I sigh and head out the door, down a long hallway and into the control room. The TARDIS knows I'm awake and whirs and clicks her hellos to me.

At this point my father looks around at me, and smiles. I see a blonde female behind him, looking daggers at me. My father holds Adam in his arms.

"Jayda?" My father can hardly believe that I'm real.

"Hello daddy." I reply, smiling slightly. My father's grin gets wider. "How long have I been asleep for?"

"Four days." My father replies.

"Oh." I say. Suddenly my anger flares up and I yell at my father.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" My father just looks at me, he opens his mouth, but before he can say anything, I hit him with more questions.

"I WAITED TWENTY YEARS FOR YOU TO COME BACK! BUT YOU DIDN'T! HOW COULD YOU HAVE FORGOTTEN ME? SARAH-JANE TOLD ME SHE SAW YOU TWO YEARS AGO, AND YOU NEVER EVEN ASKED ABOUT ME! DO I MEAN SO LITTLE TO YOU?" I pause to take a breath, at which Adam starts to cry, I go over to my father and take Adam off him. I set Adam down on the floor, walk over to my father and give him a huger punch on the jaw.

At this point the blonde girl has a go at me.

"WHAT DID YOU HIT HIM FOR?" The redness in her face turns slightly purple.

"HE FORGOT ABOUT ME! I'M HIS ONLY CHILD AND HE FORGOT ABOUT ME!" I scream back. My father stands there looking between me and the blonde, his hand up at the left side of his jaw. He says nothing, but looks as though he deserved what he got.

"THAT DIDN'T MEAN YOU HAD TO HIT HIM!" The blonde gets angrier. But I'm furious!

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO?" Adam screams at this point, and my father crawls over to where he is and picks him up.

"MY NAME IS ROSE TYLER AND THE DOCTOR IS MY FRIEND! I'M NOT ABOUT TO LET YOU HIT HIM!" She strides over to me, and is inches away from my face!

"FOR YOUR INFORMATION BLONDIE! I'M HIS DAUGHTER! I HAVE A RIGHT TO HIT HIM BECAUSE HE LEFT ME!" Rose pulls her arm back to take a swing at me, but my father puts himself between us.

"FINGERS ON LIPS THE PAIR OF YOU!" Rose immediately puts her index finger on her lips, and I just look at my father.

"That means you too Jayda!" My father has a nasty temper when he gets like this. So I do as I'm told and put my index finger on my own lips.

"Now! Jadya, I did not leave you and you know it. _You _left _me_. And I _never_ forgot about you. I've thought of you everyday for the past twenty years. I thought you didn't want to be here anymore, that's why I never came back for you. And I was caught up getting rid of Krillitanes at a High School to have asked Sarah-Jane about you! I'm sorry, I deserved to be hit. But please stop arguing with Rose." My mouth falls open at this. Oh, so he values little miss blonde human to me? My father turns to Rose at this.

"Rose! Don't you ever try and hit my daughter again! And stop arguing with her as well. I appreciate what you where doing there for me, but don't hit Jayda!" My father starts to calm down after this. He hoists Adam further up in his arms, then gives both Rose and I a dirty look before walking to the controls of the TARDIS. He fiddles about and then turns around to me.

"Who is this anyways?" He guestures at Adam now sucking his thumb and sobbing slightly. I look down at the floor, but I say nothing. The TARDIS answers instead. She makes more whirring and clicking noises.

"What!" My father turns to look at me for confirmation. "Is that true? This here is your son?"

I just nod at the floor, tears in my eyes. My father stammers a little, then finally gets out a question.

"What's his name?" He's trying to keep the conversation away from yelling.

"Adam." Is all I say.

"How old is he?"

"Three months." I manage to look at both my father and Adam.

"Who's the father?" I sigh and figure I may as well get it over with.

"Dunno, I was artifically inseminated." My father turns red.

"WHAT?!? Why did you do that?" Adam starts to cry again, and I walk over to the two of them and take Adam. The only part of my father's face that isn't red is a big black bruise on his left jaw where I punched him. I get a little angry myself again.

"Well, in case you hadn't noticed, there are no Time Lords left, and I never met a human up to my standards. And I wasn't going to get pregnant by you, that's called incest!" I sigh and walk over to the chair near the controls. I set Adam on my lap and rub his back.

My father fiddles around with the TARDIS controls some more, and the TARDIS starts making vworping noises that indicates we've left wherever it was we where. A few seconds later the noises stop and the TARDIS lands with a soft thud.

Rose walks over to the doors and opens them. She stands there for a few minutes before saying.

"Doctor? Where are we?" She turns around and looks at my father.

"London, I'm dropping you off at your mother's for a while." My father replies walking over to Rose.

"Well, it's not London we're in...well, not where I live." Rose replies. My father looks out of the doors himself, and swears. "It is London, just back in the 1970s. Damn! I hate it when this happens!"

"I've noticed the TARDIS does that a lot. Why?" Rose asks. My father opens his mouth to reply, but I cut in.

"The TARDIS is mine, that's why." Rose looks at me dumfounded and then at my father who nods.


End file.
